


手铐

by yucoco



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucoco/pseuds/yucoco
Summary: 职场设定：新人桐山被中间部长带着工作他是玫瑰花。适合用手铐铐住手腕。桐山照史想。
Relationships: Hamada Takahiro/Nakama Junta, Kiriyama Akito/Nakama Junta
Kudos: 8





	手铐

他看了我一眼。霜一样的脸庞 穿越人群看了我一眼。  
我起初是不在意的 低头眼前却浮起他的容貌 仔细想了一下浮沉中他的脸 再抬头。  
看到你了 我的手指捏住你巧致的脸骨 和你对视着。空气中全是你的味道。  
不真实的高贵的眼神 现在染上痛苦和斑斓情欲。  
是我想看到的。

桐山照史抓西装外套跑进办公楼。踏进人事部。他也不太记得那个领导怎么跟他交代新工作的要求 倒是很清楚地记得身边 侧前方面对自己的男人。该用俊美来形容他 神色平和 垂下的眼帘反着澄澄的光。西装平整 暗纹透着不菲的高级感 形体像玫瑰的枝。桐山照史莫名其妙这样想。  
“中间 就由你来带他吧。”  
“啊 好的。”中间淳太应了下来 就只有他和桐山照史了。  
“我是中间淳太 就由我来带你的适应期了。”中间淳太退开一点距离 眼神在桐山照史身上流转。  
流转 桐山照史想到这样的词。像水一样弥没自己的指尖 发丝。  
“还有 西装要穿好 这在公司里。”中间淳太移开在桐山照史身上的目光 转身。  
桐山照史倒不在意 整好自己的领子 问候了感谢和请多关照 跟在中间淳太后去财务领工作材料。桐山照史微微低头走着 看着中间淳太迈开的长腿 无意识舔舔唇。  
是因为西装版型吗。桐山照史看着中间淳太的背影 肩膀宽且瘦削 柔顺的发贴着后脑勺 脖颈。优雅的兽 桐山照史这样想 明明不认识这个人吧。色欲从深潭中拔芽滋生 会这样的吧 总有人看着就有性张力。桐山照史想 领了材料 找到了自己的座位。  
欢脱热情如桐山照史 很快和周边同事搭上话了。桐山抓着材料 拍着旁边小哥的肩膀 和身边几个同事一起笑…  
中间淳太突然从拐角走过来 眯起眼睛看了看他们 几个同事按下消音键 嘟囔着休息时间还没结束呢—— “先加入正在运作的项目做做看吧。”中间淳太放了一叠材料在桐山照史桌上 带着点笑 姑且算是笑吧，“还有一些会发在你的工作邮箱。”

桐山照史结束了第一天的工作。有些压抑地背上包 推开椅子 看看表 差不多是加班结束的时间。他走出办公室 和同事点头示意要离开了 在下班零散人们里走向电梯。电梯门开了 桐山照史离电梯门还有点距离 他抬头看 低头的职业套装者拥挤着 真是冷冰冰的色彩。桐山照史麻木着表情 微微皱着眉 要挤电梯吗。  
似乎看到了比较熟悉的面孔。桐山眯起眼 是中间淳太。他侧着身子 低头似乎在发呆。off状态 微微张着唇。杏仁一样的眼睛形状 蒙着距离看不清的水雾。原来他也不会整天严肃带刺啊。桐山照史撇撇嘴 继续迈步向电梯 眼神就放在了中间淳太身上。  
不知道中间淳太是不是感受到了什么 抬起头看向电梯外。恰巧碰到桐山照史的眼神。似乎有点错愕眨了下眼 闭上嘴 冲桐山照史侧了下头。他在惊讶什么。桐山照史保持着表情点点头 闪身进电梯里。透过人的阻挡 桐山照史看向中间淳太 他又恢复了那种拒绝着 隔离人的状态 有意地转向另一边。在电梯门再次打开的时候 中间淳太顿了一下 侧过头看了一眼桐山照史 走出电梯门。  
轮到桐山照史有点错愕了。这个男人真的像深水潭 会拖拽着人进入水中。桐山照史看着中间淳太挺拔的背影。闭上眼 浮起中间淳太的眼神。记忆是虚的 不真实的高贵的眼神。  
是alpha吧。而今有了信息素屏蔽的技术 很难判断性别啊。桐山照史抓抓头发 在自己刚刚开始工作时不时就有戾气的时候也碰上了alpha 很要命啊。  
虽然桐山照史也思考过中间淳太 这个带着他适应的上司 身上那些情欲成分。  
上帝在制作他的时候该放了些什么烈性成分 比如朗姆酒？比如玫瑰花？桐山照史猜测中间淳太的信息素应该很凛冽 omega闻了发情那种程度 应该很受人欢迎吧他。

桐山照史很快就见到了他很受欢迎的样子。中间淳太带着他和客户应酬。“社长挺看重你的 要好好应对 这次。”在路上 中间淳太说。  
“是 一定会好好表现的。”桐山照史有点郁闷 为什么中间淳太看人都有点距离感 特别看自己。也很郁闷的 这种距离感让自己很感兴趣。  
是酒会。中间淳太在进宴会厅之前在衣领的地方喷了点香水。“中间前辈用的是什么味道的？”桐山照史对香水有了兴趣。“是皮革 你要闻闻吗。”中间淳太把手腕伸了过去。桐山照史低头 凑过去闻了闻 是第一次闻过的 男子气的味道。“挺适合中间前辈。”桐山照史看着中间淳太微微笑着 收起了手腕。那截手骨 在白色袖子里藏匿着。  
“拿家里的手铐 给他戴上 也很合适。”桐山照史滋生了这样的想法。随即对自己笑了笑 喂 还想玩双A打架啊。  
他的确很受欢迎。中间淳太踏进酒会 就有企业的代表人 一些或妩媚或优雅的女性围上来了 很有兴趣地跟中间淳太调笑。反正跟着中间淳太走就是了 桐山照史站在他旁边拿着酒杯 摇晃着酒液 听中间淳太娴熟地应对那些女性。“中间桑是又升职了吗 来我这儿工作吧 想要什么职位都给你噢。”啊有大小姐过来了呢。“我可是有条件的哦 重冈小姐那边也在等我。”原来中间淳太不是一直冷淡带刺的样子啊。桐山照史饶有兴趣看着中间淳太勾着笑 很有技巧地眨眼睛 笑容很恰当的魅。真是充满性张力的家伙 一直轻浮又合适地应对着旁边的女性的攻势。啊还有男人过来打招呼了 中间淳太真是不得了啊。不像是普通的公司职员噢 不是有能力就是少东家啊。  
酒会大抵是喝酒谈话 一群人的对话推拉。桐山照史也融入氛围开始谈笑 讲着公司要合作的项目。他不经意撇了一眼中间淳太 喝了些酒 气色变得很好看。他拿着热烘烘的手巾擦了手指 说话不注意着咬了咬唇 露出虎牙。桐山照史都没想到这个男人会有这种可爱的小地方。如果是omega就很可爱了 是期间限定啊 桐山照史笑了笑 继续听着旁边的会社代表讲话。  
酒会上谈笑渐渐压下了 散成四散的酒气。算是和对方会社代表谈好了下次合作 桐山照史随着中间淳太向对方代表道谢 送对方上了车——“谈成了呢。”中间淳太解着纽扣 脱下了外套 低头闻闻上面的酒气。桐山照史看着中间淳太的侧脸 他的耳尖有点粉 白色衬衫有点宽大 下摆塞在裤子里。他身形好薄 桐山照史第一反应 腰线若隐若现。  
桐山照史不自觉想到之前一起玩过的m 疼痛时高潮时弯曲挺起的腰线。不应该不应该 桐山照史摇摇头。有夜风拂过街前 中间淳太的发尾飘飘扬起。“风有点冷 前辈把衣服穿上吧。”  
中间淳太侧过脸 抬起眼看看桐山照史 黑暗中可以看见什么呢 桐山照史也不清楚。他露出了一个眼角弯弯 释缓的笑 水波一样的眼神。  
桐山照史回到家 解开自己领带。椰子香气。桐山照史有点恍惚 是自己的椰子香波吗 不是 是信息素啊。躁动什么时候开始呢 从中间淳太朝自己轻浮风情地笑了？桐山照史咧咧嘴 怎么回事啊 像刚刚分化的毛头小子一样。桐山照史有种冲动 他从柜子取出手铐 金属碰撞声有点脆。桐山照史指尖摸过手铐上的皮革 打开开关 一下铐住空气。  
金属碰撞在椰子气息里碰撞。

桐山照史慢慢动摇自己的初印象 关于一直认为中间淳太是alpha一事。他的身上有一些自然流露的气质。一些花会自然淌下花蜜 晶莹甜美从花蕊滴落下 顺着花瓣滑。花瓣触碰到 是凉的 湿润冰凉的。话说 花 本身就是植物的性器官吧。归结起来 不过是这个男人散发着太引诱人的色气。  
被中间淳太带着工作 总有很多接触机会。和他一起去分公司开会交接 交接市场部的数据 外出应酬。在公司没有安排车子的时候 中间淳太冷着脸看了一眼桐山照史 无奈地自己开车 打开车门的瞬间 桐山照史就有奇怪的感受；接过同事递过来的咖啡 双手握着杯子闭着眼 在热气中分神；快要踩到开会时间线 一起小跑着冲到电梯间 中间淳太小口喘着气 从西装口袋摸出格子手帕 擦拭脖子上的汗水。布料沿着颈线 擦到下颏线 桐山照史注意到他的左手小指戴着纤细的古铜色戒指 卡着骨骼。他的头发也有点湿润 贴着额头。手指尖拨开头发 露出额头。布料擦去发亮的地方 在擦拭水晶吧 优雅又色欲。  
“穿新的鞋子跑 真的不太舒服呢。”桐山照史低头 才看到中间淳太穿着新的皮鞋 尖头 擦得还泛着亮。“中间桑是alpha吧？”桐山照史鬼使神差突然开口 刚发问完了才觉得不妙。“嗯和你一样。”中间淳太斜斜看了一眼桐山照史 应了。桐山照史顿时庆幸 才继续说：“中间前辈真的很受欢迎呢。”  
中间淳太并没有回答。桐山照史继续低着头发呆。  
他怎么知道我是alpha？桐山照史突然想到。他抬起头 在中间淳太侧后方打量这个直直站着的男人。  
还想知道他的信息素味道。桐山照史突然觉得 他不介意和alpha打架式恋爱 不介意在中间淳太散发比他更凛冽的信息素时用手铐铐住他 耳鬓厮磨。  
中招了噢。

桐山照史接到中间淳太信息说临时需要一起出差的时候 只是烦又要出门跑来跑去。直到到达酒店 领了房卡 中间淳太说着经费不够啊公司——  
总之 当结束了一天跑业务 桐山照史觉得这次出差有意义。他躺在床上揭开领带 侧过头看中间淳太脱下外套 揭开领带 拆开纽扣 露出肩线 小麦色的肌肤。“我先洗澡啊。”中间淳太转过身 从包里拿出换洗衣物。桐山照史看到中间淳太绝佳的身材 扭过头 应了声。  
过后的十几分钟里 桐山照史一直躺在床上 眼睛看着天花板。耳边是闷闷淋淋的水声。夏日隔着暴雨的室内 大概有这样的感觉。  
alpha躁动的因子在作崇。桐山照史觉得自己太过容易被点燃情欲了。在中间淳太带着热气围着浴巾走出浴室后 桐山照史看了一眼就已经不行了 抓起浴巾和换洗衣物就闪过身走进浴室。  
浴室里有沐浴乳香波味 还有一个像丝线一样细越弥漫散开的味道 像刚晒好的白衬衫的味道。桐山照史深吸一口气 解开自己的皮带。  
自慰的时候 感觉像十六岁一个人在房间的夏天 第一次遇到生命中爱恋的欢喜。虽然 隔着墙 谁也都不知道。  
这夜很难熬。隔壁床被窝里躺着的温热比夏末知了声更扰人。桐山照史背对着中间淳太 一身燥热。桐山照史看看枕头边的手机 凌晨了。他把头埋在枕头里 听见自己的心跳声。和——中间淳太的声音。  
怎么回事？桐山照史迷惑地转过头 在床头暗淡的夜灯下 看向埋在被子里的中间淳太。好像 在说梦话。声音糯糯的沙沙的。在说什么呢 桐山照史来了兴趣 趴在自己床上直起身子仔细听了一会。几句支离破碎的日语和似乎是中文？啊有点可爱呢。桐山照史忍不住笑起来。  
从床上起身 站在中间淳太床边 看他嘴唇微微张着 柔软厚实像明太子。中间淳太果然很好看。桐山照史目光扫视了一圈中间淳太 被子似乎掀到肚子的地方了 露出了腿。踢被子了吗 桐山照史笑了笑 抓起被角 盖住中间淳太的小腿。  
桐山照史扫视了一下蜷着身体的中间淳太。他的目光落在放在床尾的包。似乎没必要出现在这 桐山照史有点担心中间淳太这个睡相迟早会把包踹下去。  
干脆提起来 放到床尾的桌子上。包没有很好地拉好 桐山照史忍不住拉开 窥探了一下。  
“…嗯？”桐山照史皱眉 抬眼看着熟睡的中间淳太。思虑了一下 他又把视线放回包里。  
晚安 淳太くん。就这样擅自叫吧。

太好奇了。一日一日和中间淳太共事 他的举手投足都有致命的吸引力 是烈酒。太想知道中间淳太信息素的味道了。桐山照史甚至有点埋怨现在的医学技术怎么这么厉害 连信息素也能用药剂隐藏起来 信息素才是性别分化的美妙之处啊。  
桐山照史把包放进楼道自己的储物柜里 顺手签到了。看看打卡表 中间淳太已经在办公室里了好像。桐山照史看看阴影中没有人的楼道 安安静静。他看向一排紧挨着的储物柜。

已经是夜晚了 公司人们似乎已经快走光了 办公楼冷冷清清。  
中间淳太坐在办公桌前翻着文件。指尖夹着纸页 盯着纸页上的字 一字一字看过去。他觉得视线开始有点模糊。有麻酥酥的电流 顺着静脉 在指尖绽开烟花。空虚的感觉攀上尾椎 中间淳太感觉后颈的的汗开始滑落 带着温热的不安感。  
该死。中间淳太咬咬牙 怎么这么刚好。最近加班多了太疲惫了吗 所以发情期提前了？中间淳太闭上眼 手指按住自己的额心。所幸现在的医疗技术得以屏蔽公众场合信息素 不然这样迟早被别人生吞了。  
中间淳太手撑住桌子 撑起自己。感觉性器包裹在衣物里有些精神了 后穴甚至开始渴望着分泌着蜜液。中间淳太快步走向楼道 攥紧衣袖。他拐进楼道就跌跌撞撞跑向自己的储物柜 抓起常用的抑制剂就对着自己来了一针。中间淳太趴在柜子上喘着气 差点要被发情奔涌而来的情潮淹没了 中间淳太扯扯嘴角 打算回到办公室。扶着柜子走了两步 中间淳太深吸了口气 不对劲。他的身体开始发热 充满躁欲 海潮涌动的感觉。中间淳太喉头发紧 头部的神经在一跳一跳崩起。  
搞什么。中间淳太皱着眉头 咬着牙 又扒开自己的储物柜 在自己包里使劲翻着。中间淳太在焦急翻找的过程中愈发焦虑 脸颊都开始发热。空气中开始涌动干燥清爽的日晒后的白衬衫味道。中间淳太愈发烦躁了 在包里东西中翻出紧急抑制剂 又给自己扎下。中间淳太闭上眼 靠在柜子上 他祈祷身体里本能的躁动平息下去。他害怕在空气中愈发弥漫开来的白衬衫味道 自身的omega特征。长期靠抑制剂维持的状态被打破了 情欲来得及其汹涌。  
应该 没事了吧。中间淳太靠在柜子上微微喘着气 感觉背后的衬衫都沁湿了汗。  
后穴仍在空虚地分泌着蜜液 体内开始蔓延难抑制的瘙痒。  
该怎么办 赶紧离开吗？完全没办法走出办公楼 完全没办法不吸引alpha注意……  
中间淳太闭上眼 拨开自己额前的刘海 试图让自己冷静 仍然被越来越严重的发情热淹没 身体叫嚣着想要alpha。

桐山照史看看表。淳太くん已经离开办公桌有一会了吧。桐山照史起身。  
他走向楼道 侧过身 在一排储物柜前 看到蜷着身子的中间淳太。一向衣冠整洁的中间淳太 怀里抱着西装外套 用力扯着脖子上的领带 他的力气在焦虑中一点一点消耗。他的身体靠着铁制的储物柜 想从冰凉中缓解自己的燥热。  
“中间前辈 没事吗。”桐山照史站定 隔着一段距离 开口。陷在自己翻涌着的燥热情欲中的中间淳太听到声音吓得一激灵 故作凶狠地瞪了一眼桐山照史。  
好啊瞪我啊 我最喜欢你的眼神了。桐山照史笑着 闻闻 原来是白衬衫的味道 像是中学时学校日晒着的阳台 弥漫着的阳光味道。  
“中间前辈 好像不是alpha呢。”桐山照史前进了几步。中间淳太整个人靠在储物柜上 狠狠瞪着桐山照史。“你别过来 走开。”  
“原来中间前辈一直在骗人。”桐山照史站到了中间淳太面前 歪着头盯着中间淳太。中间淳太狼狈地甩甩头 他已经被椰子的气息包围住了 浓厚的椰子味 alpha强势的信息素缠绕着自己 压迫着 紧紧逼着自己发情。  
手脚根本没力气。中间淳太烦躁到几乎要哭了。  
桐山照史俯下身 中间淳太低着头不去看逼近的桐山照史。可是空虚又难受 一只手努力扒着储物柜 。  
中间淳太不知道桐山照史在想什么 他察觉不出这个和自己共事一段时间的男人在想什么。活跃又很能干 但是更留下印象的 是桐山照史瞬间会有的冷若冰霜的表情 和对着自己时看不透的眼神。  
会怎么样 中间淳太脑子有点混乱 被标记吗 被要挟吗…？一堆乱七八糟的想法充斥记者中间淳太的脑子。  
“咔嚓”中间淳太的手腕触到了什么冰凉 下意识一挣 被束缚住了。中间淳太惊慌地转过头看 手腕被手铐铐在了储物柜的钩手上。“桐山照史你干什么？”  
“淳太くん说谎了 要受点惩罚。”中间淳太抬头看到桐山照史的表情 在阴影下 是冷漠玩味的样子。从未在他嘴里听过的敬语称呼 也刺激到了羞耻点 中间淳太呼吸一滞。  
不能动作什么 只能被桐山照史逼在一角。“淳太くん站好了。”桐山照史的腿卡在中间淳太的两腿之间 差一点距离就要顶到中间淳太包裹在西装裤里 已经精神了的性器。一只手被手铐铐住 另一只手被桐山照史握住手腕。光是接触到alpha的体温 中间淳太身体细胞就叫嚣地想要被更多地触碰。“嗯…”中间淳太忍不住发出一点呜咽。  
桐山照史凑近看着中间淳太湿漉漉的眼睛 性感的唇 几乎想要一点点亲过去。太近了 眼神都无法聚焦。中间淳太浸在了浓重的alpha气息中 太好闻了 好舒适。中间淳太开始卸下自己的警惕 大口吸着甜美的alpha气息 好棒好舒服 椰子气息———  
桐山照史释放着信息素攻势中间淳太 突然把头埋到中间淳太颈窝 狠狠吸了一口 中间淳太身体一下绷紧。“淳太くん好好闻。”桐山照史一只手环着中间淳太的腰 另一只手已经从手腕移到手心 轻轻搔痒扣着。太犯规了 中间淳太眼神开始有点茫。桐山照史伸出舌尖 舔舔中间淳太的锁骨 突然咬了一口。  
“痛…！”中间淳太没有防备接收到疼痛 突然喘出了声。“淳太くん 好想看你更痛的样子。想给你准备皮鞭 打在你的屁股上 留下美艳绮丽的痕迹。绳结也很好 勒住你的胸 我记得 淳太くん胸肌很棒呢 有B cup吗？”桐山照史说着下流的话 手搁着西装裤揉捏着中间淳太的臀。紧致柔软 还“湿了呢 淳太くん 想要alpha的肉棒填满小穴吗 想要被精液满满地中出 都从生殖腔流出来 怀上我的孩子吗？”  
“不要…你不要说了……”中间淳太被言语刺激到眼泪润湿了眼眶 羞耻地觉得后穴的体液一股一股在淌着 桐山照史隔着裤子都能感受到。  
桐山照史并不急于立刻本垒 哪怕自己的性器早就因为omega的信息素勃起了。他微曲下身子 舌尖舔过中间淳太的乳首 隔着衬衣布料 把中间淳太挺立的可爱乳首濡湿。中间淳太身体挣扎地更厉害了 嘴里开始有细碎的呜咽呻吟。“淳太くん 不怕被同事听到吗 中间部长竟然是omega 还在楼道被玩弄到要哭出来？”中间淳太立刻抿住嘴 更难受了。桐山照史满意地笑笑 舌头舔过中间淳太丰厚的唇 咬着中间淳太的唇肉 用力吸吮着 舌头伸进中间淳太的口腔玩弄他的舌头。中间淳太不肯 拼命扭开头。“干什么呢。”桐山照史用力咬了一口中间淳太的唇 抬起脸 一手空出来 用力捏着中间淳太的下巴 注视着中间淳太。“还不是像缺氧一样拼命呼吸着我的信息素？你矜贵的眼神在哪 现在身体也想着要alpha疼爱吧。”桐山照史注视着中间淳太褐色的眼眸。  
不真实的高贵的眼神 现在染上痛苦和斑斓情欲。  
“会让你舒服的。”桐山照史恢复了冷冰冰的表情 让中间淳太心里一动 从后颈开始 又涌上情潮。桐山照史解开中间淳太的皮带 拽下中间淳太湿淋淋贴在胯间的内裤 中间淳太被压制着抖了一下。桐山照史抓着中间淳太精神着的性器撸了一把 抹了一手前列腺液 满意地听到中间淳太隐忍的闷哼。“想要吗？”桐山照史解开自己的裤子 露出昂首的性器。  
“唔……”中间淳太咬牙哼着 不回答桐山照史。“嗯？”桐山照史用上巧劲 充满技巧地又下手撸动中间淳太湿淋淋的性器 刺激他的龟头。“唔…想 …想要……”说出了话后中间淳太心脏就紧缩住 怎么说出这种话了 浓郁的椰子香味中脑子都昏昏沉沉的 整个人都是软的 像浸在了椰奶里。  
桐山照史抓着中间淳太的手 让他握住两人的性器。中间淳太茫然的眼神看着桐山照史握着自己的手 手碰到硬邦邦的质感 忍不住瑟缩了一下。“淳太くん没有给自己做过吗？平常是怎么做的？”桐山照史笑把手覆在中间淳太手掌上 引导着。中间淳太咽了口唾沫 感官充斥着自己和桐山照史纠缠的信息素 试着握着两人的性器开始动作。太刺眼了 握着自己和要侵犯标记自己的人的肉棒在安慰——中间淳太羞耻心要爆炸了 可是眼睛还在看着 迷糊地想 他的肉棒和我的不一样……他好像比较粗一点…？  
桐山照史不知道中间淳太在想什么 体感仍为中间淳太的服从和努力感受到刺激。中间淳太一番努力 自己先受不了 呜咽着的呻吟变调拔高的一瞬间射了出来 淋淋地溅了两人手上都是白色的精液。中间淳太咬着嘴唇 生理性泪水快溢了出来。  
“淳太くん不错呀 前面就有这样的反应吗 那后面呢。”中间淳太没反应过来 桐山照史就握着中间淳太的腰 捏着中间淳太腰间的肉 把性器捅进中间淳太已经微微开合着流水的后穴里。中间淳太在桐山照史进入的瞬间 仰起脖颈 手不自觉抓住桐山照史的西装外套。两人同时发出一声忍耐很久的喟叹。  
柔软湿热的后穴 紧紧包裹住勃发的性器。桐山照史搂着中间淳太的腰 挺着胯 慢慢磨着 找着能让中间淳太继续发出美妙声音的那点。中间淳太发热的身体在被alpha填充后 平填了一点空虚 紧接着来得是本能的渴求alpha猛烈的抽插和精液。  
中间淳太开始扭着腰 想要桐山照史去撞击最舒服的那点。桐山照史在寻找的过程中不断在温暖敏感中探寻 没有规律的寻找 让中间淳太体内又痒了起来。“…深一点……”中间淳太忍不住小声地说。有意思 桐山照史在omega后穴的软肉吸附着的挽留中 将性器几乎撤出 再狠狠地破开合上的软肉深深插入。“啊———”中间淳太扬起头 头撞在储物柜上 手铐一挣 金属响得像破碎的情欲。  
“找到了呢 淳太くん说点什么好听的吧。”桐山照史又开始磨蹭 反正也不着急 在渐渐暗下的公司楼道 几乎没人会再来 他还想看中间淳太更多有趣的样子。  
中间淳太在发情热和瘙痒中 大口呼吸着alpha的信息素 他只想被狠狠操干。他眼神湿润 看着桐山照史的眼睛胡乱喊着平时称呼外的话。“照史……哥哥……深一点 想要深一点…桐山さん……”小表情真是又淫荡又不甘愿呢。  
桐山照史笑了笑 中间淳太有点恍惚 看着他的眼睛。“抓好我噢。”桐山照史说。他搂着中间淳太的腰就开始毫不留情的抽插 对着中间淳太最敏感的那一点。中间淳太柔软无力的呻吟和手铐与储物柜的撞击响着 伴着后穴被抽插的水声。桐山照史在抽插中 感觉到omega后穴的水液淋淋流下 温热地从他的龟头淋下。  
“啊快一点不是……啊…太……”中间淳太在抽插中说着破碎的话语 眼神迷蒙 。忽然他小腹肌肉一紧 太深了 omega本能让他紧张 太深了 插到生殖腔了 那层隔着的软肉被破开的一瞬间中间淳太后腰都麻了。“不要不要…照史 不要了……不要进去……”中间淳太愈发紧张地一颠一颠的抽插中尖声叫着。白衬衫味道的信息素愈发浓郁了。  
“这么害怕吗 我就要进去 把你标记 让你沾染我的味道 射在你的生殖腔里。没有满满的射进去 淳太くん不能满足吧？”桐山照史舔舔嘴唇 轻轻啃了啃中间淳太的后颈。  
中间淳太眼泪一点点顺着眼角流着 怎么会这样啊。全身上下的刺激让他几乎站不稳 要瘫软在桐山照史怀里了。“不要……求你了射在外面……”  
“可是淳太くん身体很诚实地吸着我噢 绝对要射在里面 让你肚子里满满都是我的精液 不只是手铐哦 还有鞭子 乳夹都想给淳太くん试一试。成为我的所有物就好了。”  
中间淳太没有办法思考如何回答 只能本能应着不要不要。“求你了…不要射在里面不要标记……只要不你要怎么样都好……”  
桐山照史看着中间淳太眼泪一点点从他好看的眼睛滑出来 又想起他不真实的 高贵的眼神。摧毁了什么也得到了什么吗。桐山照史想。  
桐山照史用力再抽插着 在要射出来的时候撤出了性器 射在了中间淳太的衬衣上 手给中间淳太还精神着的性器撸动了几下 让中间淳太释放。  
桐山照史俯下身子 给中间淳太临时标记了。  
他从口袋里摸出钥匙 松开铐在中间淳太手腕上的手铐。中间淳太瘫软地靠在桐山照史怀里 全无思维 只有一点点庆幸没有被标记。  
“淳太くん知道为什么抑制剂没有用吗？”  
“嗯…？”中间淳太懒懒地应了一句。  
“其实是生理盐水噢。”  
中间淳太用力撑起身子 看着桐山照史似笑非笑的脸。  
桐山照史摇了摇手里的手铐。


End file.
